Placer Comestible
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Un chico que sabe cocinar enamora, ella no quería creerlo hace mucho comenzó sentir algo por el ultimo Uchiha, pero... ¿Ahora el les enseñaría a cocinar? ¿Como Sasuke tiene tan buena sazón ? ¿Hinata se dejara llevar por los placeres de la comida? - SasuHina-NaruIno-Ooc-NinjaWordl-Mal sumary, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo Fic este será corto , de 10 capitulo o menos. Esta es la idea que les comente, bueno espero que le guste. Prometo Bullying a Sasuke lml

Bueno como no tengo tiempo las actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas, pero ojala les guste, serán viñetas e.e espero que sean mucho de su agrado.

**¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!**

**Que tengan buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Placer comestible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**Takoyaki**

Esto era más que un fastidio, había aceptado regresar a la aldea. La guerra había culminado y venia lo que sería una época de paz en Konoha. Pero…

Tsunade ya no había advertido sobre medir nuestras peleas, que mis ojos y su zorro eran un peligro para la aldea a pesar de ser los héroes de guerra.

Hmph pero eso no era el problema… Naruto intentaba emparejarme con su tonta amiga Hyuga , no me importaría en lo absoluta si no los viera metidos a los 4 en mi casa a diario. Ino, Hinata y Naruto no me dejaban solo. Podía tolerar a la Hyuga , ella era muy callada y las pocas veces que le dirigía la palabra casi se desmayaba. A todo esto Sakura, mi dolor de cabeza había pasado a segundo plano, ella por fin me supero y salía con alguien, no recordaba si Lee o Sai.

Un día al muy idiota de Naruto se le ocurrió entrenar conmigo, a pesar de tenerlo prohibido y de saber que una sola cosa y estaría fuera de la aldea. El dobe me hizo sacar todo mi poder, el hizo lo mismo.

El consejo nos quiso votar de la aldea. Entonces Tsunade nos castigó.

_-¡Ustedes dos están en problemas! ¡Se acerca el festival de florecimientos de las Sakuras! ¡Ustedes dos se encargaran de la comida del festival!_

Eso era frustrante…. Trabajar para otros. Felizmente Tsunade tuvo piedad y nos mandó por separado.

Actualmente me encuentro preparando todo para el festival, Tsunade me dejo todo listo solo debería freír nada más. Takoyaki , no eran mis preferido pero en fin. Entre más rápido se acabaran, me podría ir a dormir.

Antes de ir al festival decidí probar los ingredientes, eran una mierda total. No sé cómo Tsunade planeaba que los habitantes de Konoha comieran esta porquería.

Debería prepararlo de nuevo antes de irme.

-Esto es un asco… ¿Cómo demonios pueden comer esto?

Podía pasar la basura de Ramen que tomaba Naruto, pero ¡Esto no tiene nombre! , cuando se trata de comida, no como cualquier porquería.

Puse agua y el kombu en una olla a hervir a fuego lento. Luego tire la porquería que me dio Tsunade, me daba ganas de vomitar de solo recordar el asqueroso sabor. Quite el Kombu antes que el agua hirviera por completo. Deje que termine de hervir.

La mayoría prepara el Kombu con el katsuobushi juntos, yo prefiero hacerlo separado y unirlos en el recipiente. Se conservan más los sabores. Al menos eso decía mi madre. No me justaba el sabor combinado prefería usarlo al final.

Recuerdo que a Itachi le encantaban los Dangos, los preparaba también. Karin era un desastre en la cocina y Kabuto era un buen médico.

Me vi obligado a aprender a cocinar si no deseaba morir de hambre. Y no comía cualquier porquería como la que me había mandado Tsunade.

Al caldo ya frio, le agregue harina y huevos .Los mescle hasta que quedaran bien.

Listo era suficiente, ahora debía ir a al dichoso festival.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(…)

Ya había llegado e instalado el puesto. Solo tendría que esperar que llegaran los comensales. De Ninja renegado a vendedor de comida rápida. Itachi ¿Por qué no me mataste mientras podías?

-¡Teme! ¡Listo para vender!- Y apareció el culpable de que yo, Sasuke Uchiha sea un simple vendedor de Takoyaki. Debería quemarlo vivo en Amaterasu.

-Hmph

-¡Vamos no seas cascarrabias será divertido dattebayo!

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a joder a otro lado, Dobe?

Me sacaba completamente de quicio, sin nada más que hacer comencé a prepararlos. Coloque el aceite en la plancha para el takoyaki.

-Teme ¿puedo probar?- Pregunto al verme colocar los pulpos cortados - ¡Se ven deliciosos dattebayo!

-¡NARUTO PORQUE EL PUESTO DE RAMEN ESTA SOLO!

Hmph, el idiota se fue corriendo mientras yo terminaba de preparar, vertí dentro la pasta rebozada y finalmente agregue cebolletas y jengibre.

Comenzaron a llegar los comensales, me jodia que la mayoría eran chicas gritando: "¡Sasuke-kun!", viendo lo positivo todo se acabaría rápido. Todo va bien, aunque están aumentando… ¿Alcanzara?

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Ino…Hyuga...

-Etto ,h-ola Sasuke-kun

La Hyuga llevaba una yukata color lavanda, la rubia una color naranja .Ambas me miraban y no pedían nada, tan solo retrasaban la fila.

-¿Van a pedir algo?

-¡S-ii!- La Hyuga se sonrojo- ¡D-os ordenes!

-Hmph

Prepare las ordenes, sin embargo mi día se joderia después de eso.

-¡Teme! ¡Dame un poco antes que se acabe!

Ese idiota me sacaba de quicio, nuevamente había dejado el puesto de Ramen solo. Entregue las órdenes ignorándolo

-¡Teme!

-Esas fueron las últimas.

-¡Que!

-Sasuke-kun , esto esta delicioso.- Ino parecía sorprendida. Tsk

-C-ierto….

-¡Yo también quiero!- el muy idiota le quito a Hinata sus takoyakis... mi paciencia estaba en su límite - ¡Están muy simple, les falta picante!

-Yo lo arreglo… ¡Amaterazu!

El fuego negro se prendió en la boca de Naruto, Hinata e Ino salieron del puesto.

-¡Teme!- Entro en su modo Bijuu- ¡Me las pagaras!

Inmediatamente active mi mangekyou sharingan eterno, ese maldito como se atrevía a quitarle su comida.

-¡Susanoo!

-¡Vamos Kurama!- Grito él.

-¡USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA!

Mierda….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal les gusto? En fin en estos días subiré "Como amo mi suegro" y otro Sasuhina XD**

**Bueno, estoy volviendo poco a poco. No tengo mucho tiempo , pero estaré más seguido por aquí xD al menos un fic por semana.**

**Saludos a :**

**RukiaNeechan**

**SodamnBeatiful1**

**KEI IWAKAMI**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**

**Gracias por sus reviews en "¿Dulce o truco?"**

**Nos vemos, Saludos.**

**Izumi Eien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Placer comestible.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - NaruIno

**Generos: **Humor- Romance

**Categoria: **T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Universo: **Post 4ta Guerra Ninja.

.

* * *

**2.- Sopa de miso.**

Las cosas no habían salido del todo mal… Un castigo de 6 meses sin misiones iban afectar mucho mi economía, además de que odiaba estar encerrado en Konoha.

Maldito dobe, no solo me había arrastrado al castigo del festival, sino que por su culpa ,había sido nuevamente castigado.

La vida de un ninja renegado era el cielo a comparación con esto.

-Hmph.

No le encontraba lo positivo, al menos podría tener paz por algunos días…

-Tengo hambre…

No tenía ganas de salir, pero tenía la despensa completamente vacía. No me quedaba ninguna otra opción. Tan solo ir de comprar.

¿Qué podría comer? Debía cuidar mi economía y bueno, yo no como mucho.

Cogí mis llaves y salí de casa, camine durante unos minutos hasta el mercado. ¿Qué podría cenar? Tenía arroz en casa. Pero…

-Hola Sasuke-kun – Alce la mirada topándome con una color jade. Sakura llevaba ropa casual, también llevaba un cesto. Veo que no era el único que cocinaría hoy.- ¿Vas de compras?-

-Hmph- ojala no me quiera acompañar….- Si…

-¡Te acompaño!- Mierda…

Entonces comenzó un momento un poco incómodo… A pesar de que ella decía haberme superado, no sabía si creerle… Sakura era una excelente ninja médico y gran compañera. Pero no podía verla como algo más como deseaba.

-Sabes…- Hablo mientras caminábamos hacia el mercado- En el festival, Kanguro me pedio matrimonio.

-…-Bueno eso no lo esperaba, en parte me alegraba un poco por ella.-Hmph… ¿Felicidades?

-¿¡Porque lo dices como si fuera una pregunta!? –Reclamo, normalmente no tendría miedo de golpes de Sakura, pero últimamente ella golpeaba… emmm ¿Muy duro? En una ocasión me dejo inconsciente, claro que tenía la guardia baja. Si no el resultado hubiera sido otro.- ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, no? Hace un año eras un ninja renegado que solo deseaba destruir la aldea.

-Aun lo estoy considerando.- No era broma, bueno nunca bromeo-¿No eres muy joven para casarte?

-Sí, me casare cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

¿Entonces para que comprometerse desde ahora? Quien entenderá esas cursilerías… entre mis planes tampoco estaba casarme.

Luego de unos minutos comenzamos las compras. Opte por algo sencillo, sopa de miso con arroz. Solo comería yo, así que sería más que suficiente.

Bueno el caldo de Dashi lo tenía en casa, eso no sería problema. Debía comprar solo el wakame, el tofu, la pasta de miso blanco y las cebolletas.

Note que Sakura también había acabo rápido sus compras, Hmph no podría escaparme. Que fastidio, ya me había aburrido de escuchar lo lindo que era Kanguro con ella, desde que acabo de la guerra.

-Sasuke-kun, me comentaron que tu Takoyaki fue lo mejor del festival- Dijo con sus bolsas ya en manos- Lastimas que no llegue a probarlos.

-Hmph…No me recuerdes ese día.

-Sabes un chico que sabe cocinar, enamora- Me saco la lengua - ¿No estas interesado en alguien?

-Hmph- Fruncí el ceño.

-Ok, lo siento. No te molestes.

.

* * *

Sakura había parloteado todo el camino, por ende había agotado mi paciencia.

-comencemos…

Deje preparándose el arroz, que era lo más sencillo, ahora solo prepararía la sopa. Corte las cebolletas y el tofu. Saque el caldo de dashi del refrigerador y lo puse a calentar. Agregue la pasta de miso blanco hasta que se diluya, paralelamente agregue el wakame. Finalmente agregue el tofu y deje cocinar. En unos minutos estaría listo.

_- ¿No estas interesado en alguien?_

No, no lo estoy. Fue casi un milagro el que no me acosaran cuando llegue, supongo que mi fama de asesino hizo que el encanto desaparecía. No me molestaba que me vean con temor, es mas era un alivio .Las chicas de la aldea no me irritaban con su "Sasuke-kun" , realmente nunca me había molestado tanto escuchar mi nombre.

_-¡Teme vamos a salir en una cita los 4!_

_-¿Quién te crees para aceptar una cita por mí?_

_-¡Pero, Teme saldremos con Hinata-chan e Ino-chan!_

_-No me jodas…._

Y me lamento de haber salido ese día con ustedes… Si había algo que odiaba era a las chicas irritantes e Ino era una de ellas…

**[Ding Dong]**

¿Quién podría ser?

-Hmph

Sali hacia el pasadiso , próximo a la puerta de entrada. Abri encontrándome con Kakashi afuera, parecía estar sonriendo detrás de esa mascara. ¿Qué hace aqui?

-¡Sasuke, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos!- Alzo la mano

-¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?

-Solo venia de visita…- Entro a mi casa sin permiso alguno.- Oh ha pasado tanto.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Hmph- Gruñi.

-Sasuke he escuchado que sales con Hinata.- Mierda…

_-¿Dónde están Ino y Naruto? –Pregunte con fastidio._

_-Etto…no lo sé…._

_-Hyuga, esto era una trampa ¿No?_

_-¿E-eh?- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con temor – Bueno… Ino-chan me dijo que tú querías salir conmigo…_

_-¿Qué yo dije eso?- Alce una ceja incrédulo, invitaría mil veces a Karin que a la Hyuga, bueno la Hyuga no era tan molesta. Pero no era mi tipo-Hmph_

_-L-o si-iento… -Bajo la mirada- L-amento el mal entendido…_

_Comienzo a caminar, lance un bufido. Note que incluso había cambiado su vestimenta habitual por algo más ¿Atrayente? Pobre Hyuga, se notaba que Ino la había obligado a vestir así._

_-Espera…_

_-¿Eh?- volteo un poco sorprendida._

_-Ya estamos aquí. No perdamos el día._

_-¡Si!_

- No estamos saliendo- Respondí, luego de salir de mis recuerdos-No tengo ninguna clase de relación con la Hyuga.

-Qué raro, escuche que incluso la vieron con tu chamara…

_-¡Achuu!- Estornudo.-Etto , lo siento hace mucho frio._

_-Hmph- Con esa ropa que esperaba. Tenía puesto un short azul y tan solo un polo de rejillas muy delgado.- Ten…_

_-¡E-hh! ¡No es necesario Sasuke-kun!_

_-Luego me la regresas…_

-¿Solo has venido a interrogarme?- Fruncí el ceño.

-Jaja, es broma. No aguantas nada Sasuke.- alzo sus manos tratando de calmarme- Bueno es hora del almuerzo, creo que almorzare contigo hoy. Mi querido estudiante.

…

**[Ding Dong]**

-Tranquilo Sasuke, puedo servirme solo.

Fue hacia la puerta, abrí inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?- La Rubia estaba parada frente a mi sonriente.

-Bueno, veras….- Parecía no tener escusa- ¡Naruto me invito! – sin más que decir entro como si fuera su casa. Hmph , esto no me gusta en nada.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando…

-¡Espera venimos con Ino!- Shikamaru y Chouji también entraron….Mi paciencia se agotaba.

Entre y encontré a los 4 sentados en mi mesa comiendo.

-¡Sasuke-kun esto esta delicioso!

-¡Sasuke no sabía que cocinaras tan bien!- Chouji estaba sonrojado mientras me hablaba… por un instante recordé aquellos traumas que pase durante mi estadía con Orochimaru.- ¡No dejare que nada te pase! ¡Mientras cocines así! ¡Yo seré tu guarda espaldas!

**[Ding Dong]**

Esta vez agradecí al timbre, salí inmediatamente y abrí. Mejor no hubiera abierto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres bienvenido, dobe?

-¡Teme tengo mucha hambre!

**[Pun]**

Regrese a la cocina, exactamente a las ollas…

¿Vacío?

-Hmphs, que demonios se supone que comeré.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Había olvidado este fic XD pero bueno ya actualice :3 ¿Algo que deseen que Sasuke le prepare? Su actitud será algo Tsundere xd

**Respuesta de Reviews:**

**Ciielo Rin: **Que bueno que te haya gusto :3 espero que no hayas esperado mucho la actualización, gracias por leer.

**Guest: **Gracias.

**MonicaLizbeth:** Jajaja, ¿No se te antoja su sopa? xD Gracias por leer.

**RukiaNeechan: **Jajaja, Sasuke será un buen cocinero :v creo que terminare en lemon xD Gracias por leer y disculpa la demora.

**Nn: **Gracias, disculpa la demora.

**Kattyto:**Jajaja, has escuchado el dicho "Al hombre se le conquista por el estómago" , pasara algo parecido :3 Gracias por leer.

**Hibichi:**Jajaja, gracias por leer.

**Msdupree22: **Lamento la demora, gracias por leer.

**Jesyuchiha:** Muchas gracias, disculpa la demora.

**Itakonansasuhina:** Jajaja, gracias espero te guste el capitulo.

**Martha:** Muchas gracias, disculpa la demora.

**JenSchiffer:** Jajaja, gracias XD apenas me acuerdo de actualizar.


End file.
